In current wireless implementation, when there is an unsuccessful call to a busy or powered-off mobile terminal, the called subscriber does not get any explicit indication/notification of missed call(s) after the called party (mobile terminal) transitions from busy/inactive to available. Because of this, the called party may miss some important calls while (s)he is busy or powered-off. Besides, because the calling party does not receive any indication when the called party becomes available from busy/inactive, the calling party may keep calling again and again in order to reach the called party, which is not efficient and sometimes is very fretful.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that provides for an improved and more efficient system for handling calls for wireless mobile terminals.